


moving without getting any closer

by shirospaladin (astralpcrker)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU Fic, Angst, Back to Earth, Canon Divergence - Not What He Seems, Fluff, M/M, Reunion, Whump, just small things, just stuff with shiro's arm, nothing changed too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralpcrker/pseuds/shirospaladin
Summary: The Paladins of Voltron return to Earth after a long time away defending the universe from the Galra. With their welcomes back Shiro finally gets to return to only of the only things — the only people — he has left.or...an Adam and Shiro reunion story.





	moving without getting any closer

**Author's Note:**

> the title inspired by the song "chasing fire" by lauv

Landing on Earth could not be more surreal for the Paladins. While they felt the insatiable need to defend the universe and create a safer universe for all, they were also ready for this inevitable trip home. Realistically, Lance was not the only one of the group who wanted to see their family, visit the beach, and thoroughly enjoy themselves in a stress free environment. Pidge wanted to see their family as one again, Hunk was ready for a home cooked meal, and even Keith was missing the shack in the middle of nowhere.

And Shiro? Well, that answer was a complicated one.

He had a boyfriend — _almost fiancé, maybe_ —before everything happened. Before the Paladins, _hell_ , before _Kerberos_ that he cared about more than anything. He missed him, longed for him, ached for him. Adam was more than some guy he met in the Garrison and had a small thing with. Adam was his heart, his moral compass, and more importantly the one person who was always there for both the good and bad.

It was like he was superglued to his seat, with sweat making his hands all clammy and his chest filled with an uncomfortable tension. He watched as his teammates' worn and happy faces appeared on the monitor, and behind those projections was the Garrison, with teachers and trainees alike gathering around the landing pad. Nervous was not cutting it for Shiro, it was more of a moderately terrified feeling fogging his brain.

_"...I can't believe we're back!"_

_"Can we go see our families now?"_

_"Lance! Shut up!"_

_"Earth seems so... spectacular."_

_"Kaltenecker will have so much area to roam."_

For the most part it was random parts of conversations that were floating through Shiro's mind as the team conversed. He wasn't sure if he was ready to be back on Earth, but at that point he did not have too many options. Flying away would seem odd, and Keith, without a doubt, would go after him. He couldn't just stay in his lion forever because everyone would grow to be extremely concerned. Not to mention Black would kick him out in their own special way eventually.

"Shiro?" Keith's voice cut in eventually.

"Huh? Yeah?"

"You okay? Ready to get out there?"

 _Ready as he'll ever be he presumes,_ "Yeah... Let's get on out there team."

Without a doubt Shiro had never seen the Paladins move so rapidly. They exited their lions to clapping and cheering from the people of the Garrison and smiles filled a majority of their faces. Allura and Coran were blown away by how so many people's ears were not pointed, but instead _curved_. They had _so_ much to learn about Earth and it's people.

Explaining to the Garrison what had happened and where they had been — more importantly where Shiro disappeared to — was going to be discussed in the later hours of the night after the teams' promised family reunions.

They had sent out a message of their return to Earth earlier in the week so their families could be informed of their safety. They were all currently waiting in the dining hall of the Garrison for the Paladins of Voltron, predictably buzzing with nervous energy. Could Shiro blame them? Not one bit. If his kid disappeared out of thin air, and then reappeared in a metal lion he would be scared out of his mind.

Keith walked beside Shiro as they went towards the Garrison's entrance, waving to trainees along the way as they gawked at the presence of Takashi Shirogane. He could read Shiro like an open book, and it was a no brainer to him that Shiro's mind was firing off thoughts faster than the man could handle. He placed his hand carefully on his shoulder, a small smile gracing his lips.

"You have your Adam face on." Keith smirked.

"What? Adam face? I do _not_ have an Adam face." Shiro spit out rapidly.

"Yeah, you do."

"Then do tell me what this _'Adam face'_ looks like, because I am lost."

"It's that face you make where you know you love the guy, but he still scares you half to death."

Shiro stays quiet for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing, "Huh. But, how is that a facial expression?"

"You do this..." Keith scrunches up his face in a similar fashion to Shiro's. His eyebrows furrowed, a soft smile gracing his lips, and he somehow replicates the anxious-fear that was hidden in his eyes.

Shiro cannot help but shake his head as Keith grabs the door from Hunk, who was holding it open for the last two of his teammates to enter the building. Their feet pad on the familiar linoleum tiles as they follow a few of the pilots through the halls. Shiro follows monotonously, letting Keith ramble his ear off in the way he did while he was growing up.

His mind wanders back to Adam again... Was he okay? Did he think Shiro was dead? Was _he_ dead? Was he on a mission? What if all of his nightmares became true, and Adam was devoured by some alien that invaded Earth? _Okay... so maybe Shiro was overreacting a little bit._

And suddenly, his ears were filled by the sounds of wailing. Both children and adults, crying freely and openly. Shiro's head snapped up quickly, ready to do something if necessary until he saw Lance being swamped by hugs. There were two little kids wrapped around his legs, and his older family members were surrounding him on all sides. It was, beautiful. Seeing the McClain family so loving and caring and whole, it was heartwarming, and it made Shiro's cheeks tinge pink, and his body relax as his guard was let down.

Keith wandered off to where Coran, Allura, and his mother who seemingly appeared out of thin air. Pidge was standing with Matt, Sam, and Mrs. Holt, and Hunk was being hugged by his own family a few feet from Lance, shedding tears of his own. It was all overwhelming and a lot to take in at once. He felt as if his eyes were not open enough to see the whole picture, but this was all real. It was so real.

"Takashi?" That is what made his heart stop — and made the Paladins glance back to their leader quickly, and then to the source of the voice. His head snapped towards it himself because, _there he was_.

Adam stood at the entrance of the dining hall in all his glory. His downey, brown hair slightly longer and more styled, the same old pair of glasses, and that look of disbelief painted across his face. He looked at Shiro as if he was seeing a ghost, but also as if he was the only light in the entire room.

Shiro swallowed roughly, a lump building in his throat from the sympathetic tears that grew in his eyes. He blinked, because maybe he would just disappear, and maybe it was all a mirage. But no matter how many times he did, his damn almost-fiancé was still standing twenty feet or so away from him.

His ex-lover took the leap and stood in front of Shiro. He circled him multiple times, and Shiro let him. He watched as he looked at the visible scars on his face and neck, and then towards the metal arm, and then he watched as he stared at his ivory colored hair. Adam's hand shakily reached up and stroked through it a few times, and then brought it slowly down his face to cup his jaw.

"Wow, you're real... you're here." Adam murmured in wonder.

"Yeah, I am." Shiro whispered, averting his eyes.

Lance was watching the interaction curiously, as well as taking glances back at Keith who seemed to be doing the same thing. The two of them were wary, especially with how they both know about the history of Adam and Shiro's relationship. They both looked ready to step in if need be, but Shiro made sure to give them a reassuring look to ease their worries.

"Hey, look at me, please?"

Shiro flicked his eyes back to Adam's. The latter man's face made Shiro's heart crack slightly. Tears fell down Adam's face, and small, silent hiccups left his mouth. Shiro smiled sadly, letting his eyebrows furrow and his head tilt into Adam's hand. He let his, _ex-something_ , look at him for a while, just memorizing him.

"Adam?" Shiro's voice cracked.

"They told me you were dead."

"Adam..."

"I thought you were gone, and I had so much guilt on my conscious, Takashi."

"Adam."

"I hated myself because I let your chronic illness and _stupid_ ambitions cause me grief!"

 _"Adam!"_ Shiro voiced firmly, his own hands reaching up and cupping the man's face.

The two of them stared into each other's eyes. Shiro let his thumbs glide delicately over Adam's cheekbones to wash away the tears that rapidly leaked from his eyes. They both sniffled softly, trying to clear away any proof of their tears but there was no use in trying to erase the obvious. Adam pulled Shiro's head down to rest on his shoulder, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck, and feeling Shiro's tears soak the skin there.

Adam and Shiro stood there for a while. They held each other and comforted each other, their bodies swaying slowly back and forth. Shiro forgot how warm he felt when he was wrapped in Adam's embrace because after being resurrected from the black lion he was always so cold. He felt at home with Adam even though he shouldn't get that luxury. He did not deserve it by any means.

Shiro felt his head being lifted, and Adam cupped his tear stricken face in both of his hands. It was Adam's turn to wipe the tears from Shiro's face and hold him somewhat together. He was whispering something, but Shiro's ears were ringing too loudly, and by his slight wincing his ex-lover knew to pause and hold out for him. He knew Shiro so well, yet everything felt so far away...

He took in a few shaking breaths, and let Adam guide him through a breathing exercise he had learned from physical therapy while his muscles were still degenerating. His death had taken away his chronic pain, but left him feeling incomplete. He was left with a void in his chest, begging to be filled.

"There you go, you're back with me sweetheart. Nothing will hurt you, not while I'm here. Cross my heart." Adam spoke softly.

"I'm so sorry." Shiro muttered regretfully.

"I forgive you. I'm sorry for being stupid."

"Not your fault, _I_ was being stupid too."

"I was scared of losing you. You were my everything, Takashi. Either way, I lost you."

Shiro paused for a moment. Adam was correct in saying that no matter what he would have lost him. Whether Adam was okay with his departure or not, all of this, everything Shiro had gone through over the past few years, it all would have still played out in some way or another. He pulled Adam closer to him, leaning his forehead against his own, looking into his eyes momentarily, then letting his eyelids flutter shut. He had not realized how exhausted he was. He wondered if Adam could tell, but he hoped he would leave it be if he could. Shiro wanted to stay there forever, unmoving, unbothered, and left to themselves.

"I still love you," Adam whispered, letting out a wry laugh, "I shouldn't, and I know I ended things, but damn it, Takashi. I can't help feeling butterflies in my stomach and my heart bursting out of my chest."

Shiro drew in a sharp breath, leaning away from Adam and opening his eyes to look at him clearly, "I never wanted us to be over."

"Me neither. I'm sorry, Takashi. I love you. To the moon?"

"And back..." Shiro whispered.

Adam smiled softly, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek. Shiro took it for now, and let his head fall back onto Adam's shoulder, then allowing his eyes to comfortably slip shut.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this and i hope you enjoyed it! if you would like more let me know, i will gladly take requests.


End file.
